In a storage network such as a storage area network (SAN) cluster, abstraction techniques may be utilized in order to present physical storage locations of a plurality of storage nodes as a single virtual storage array. Such abstraction techniques may involve defining various logical interfaces that correspond to various physical ports of the storage nodes and presenting the logical interfaces to hosts as paths via which to access logical storage volumes of the virtual storage array. In some cases, the hosts that utilize the virtual storage array may be capable of properly handling only a limited number of paths to each logical storage volume. Under such circumstances, a management entity for the virtual storage array may select particular paths for use by any given host group to access a logical storage volume, and may advertise the availability of the logical storage volume via the selected paths. In order to increase the efficiency with which hosts may access logical storage volumes, it may be desirable for hosts to be capable of instructing the management entity to modify the advertised paths when they do not include an optimized access path.